The Power of Darkness: Chapter 1
I''' '''Diana Vasquez It was 10 AM, and I have been plotting, using my magic to see anymore lawbreakers, especially mafias. I was so busy working on my next plot that I don't really focus on specifically remembering those people. I did my regular stretching, and along with my members. But I took the morning training a couple of steps further, such as punching carbon steel walls in one punch, punching a hole in it. There's a running track where the members can run around, practicing their endurance and speed. I occasionally ran with them. In the first hour, I did my extremely vigorous training, such as power jumping, power sprinting, power swimming, and many others. Then, we did pull ups. Most of them did quite well in the pull ups category, and I have to say that I did the most. After an extremely strenuous 2 hour exercise, the members of Center of Light were already drenched in sweat, but I barely got only two drops of sweat from my forehead. They were heaving their breaths as I joined them for breakfast. Anyways, Carel prepared us breakfast and as usual, it's a buffet, an all you can eat type of thing. We sat down and started to eat. I grabbed a meat sushi and eat it. I called down the other members of the Center of Light. I have spotted another mafia about to rob a bank as I already tapped on their comms. "Yes, dear?" Carel was the first one to arrive beside me, since he is the co-leader. I always find him annoying with his gestures in order to attract my attention. I ignored him, and continued to wait until the others came, and as soon as they came, I briefed them immediately. "We have a mission. This one is serious. I've just intercepted a transmission from a mafia and they are planning to rob a bank." "Umm... which bank?" Amethyst asked. "That's what I'm trying to find out. Listen..." I said, as I held a magic radio that shows the mafias are talking to one another. "...don't care about your problems! You will rob the Charity bank at Jersey 32nd street now or kiss a goodbye, do you understand?!" One of them said as I presume him to be the boss. "Yes, boss." The others said, as they drive away. Using magic that I have learnt from the past few years, I held onto the speaker, closed my eyes and tried to see through their radios. I saw them driving a white boxcar, and inside the boxcar, there are several other mafias with C4s strapped to their chests. Suicide bombers. I have to be very careful around them as their tactics are simple: Go near a person and push a button and you die with them. I released the radio and Carel smiled at me. "You know, you're gorgeous every time you do that." "Save it for later, Carel." I glared at him. After a few seconds, I continued the briefing. "Anyways, we better get there as soon as possible." So we got a car that can fit 5 people. Carel is going to drive us there, while us, the Center of Light, is going to ambush the mafia. Meanwhile, I will be turning invisible to kill any mafias that tried to run away. We entered the car, and Carel started the engine and we're off to prevent the bank robbery from happening. Carel drove as I gave him the coordinates on the GPS, and we drove through the streets, avoiding cars and traffics as we race to intercept the mafia with the boxcar. As soon as we saw the target, I double-checked to see if it really is the mafia, and after I confirmed it was really the mafia who's driving the box car, I gave the command to intercept and disarm the mafias and interrogated them before killing them. As soon as we had the target, we intercepted the target and they both went forward to grab the mafias steering the wheel, while I ripped apart the doors used for the back of the boxcar and fired an explosive arrow that made the box explode. The four had gotten hold the two mafias that were on the front seat, and they were yelling at us to let them go. I ordered them to be searched first, and we found some kind of microphone, and they showed me the microphones, and I disconnected the cable and crushed it under my feet. After they are searched meticulously, I ordered them to be taken to a garage just 2 kilometers away from our base. Category:The Power of Darkness Category:Chapter Page Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Fan Fiction